


Memory

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [13]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: When a man who has lost his son blames his death on the surgeons who operated on him, the doctors at St Bonaventure hospital are put into a scary situation.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has a bit of angst, some people get hurt and feelings are had.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last fic, I went with Memory which was also suggested by claudiapsmc
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for N!

"I bought you some lunch," Claire said, putting a sandwich down on the nurses station next to Neil.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," Neil replied smiling at the young resident.

"Well, I know you've got a busy day today so I'd guessed you hadn't eaten yet," she smiled.

"Didn't you bring us any lunch, Claire?" Alex asked, from where he was standing nearby with Shaun.

"I passed you two as you were leaving the cafeteria, you don't need me to bring you lunch," she replied with a laugh.

"Shouldn't you two be doing work anyway?" Neil asked them, they both nodded and headed down the corridor.

"I should get going too," Claire said before saying goodbye and following the other two residents. She was stopped a couple of minutes later after a man walked into her, "Sorry-" she started before she noticed who it was, "Mr Newman? Are you okay? what are you doing here?" the man just looked down at her, making her feel nervous, she broke eye contact with him and that was when she saw the gun in his hand.

"You killed my son!" He said loudly, bringing the gun up and pointing it at her. Claire stood there, terrified at the weapon that was aimed at her. She could see Neil slowly closing in on one side and Alex, Shaun and a nurse on the other.

"Drop the gun!" Alex yelled, the man looked over at him, gun still trained on Claire.

"You don't understand," he said, "my son was my life, he was my everything, and this bitch killed him, her and Dr Andrews and that annoying blonde girl. They all deserve to suffer like I did!" 

"It wasn't their fault," Neil said calmly, even though his heart was beating out of his chest, "complications happen that are out of anybody's control, no one is to blame for that."

"They should have done their jobs! They should have saved him!" he shouted, facing Neil. The nurse that was the other side of him suddenly leapt forward aiming for the gun. Before she could make impact though he turned and a load bang rang out through the hospital. The nurse dropped to the floor clutching her chest as her scrubs turned red. Alex and Shaun fell to their knees next to her, trying their hardest to stop the bleeding. The gunman aimed his weapon at Claire again and his finger pressed at the trigger.

"No!" Neil shouted, running towards them. Alex also launched himself at Mr Newman, colliding with his side and knocking him to the floor. They heard a bang as the gun fired before falling out of his hand and sliding across the floor. Neil and Alex were on top of the man, holding his hands behind his back when they heard Claire speak.

"Neil," she said, quietly. He looked up at her and could see the terror in her eyes, then looked down as he saw the growing patch of red on her scrubs.

"Claire!" he cried as she fell backwards against the wall. She slid to the floor as he came over. He took of his jacket and pressed it against her stomach to stop the bleeding, "Can we get some help over here!" she heard Neil shouted before everything went black.

One sunny day...

"Neil! Wait slow down! I think I've done something to my ankle!" Claire said during their morning run.

"You don't really believe that will fool me do you? I'm the one who came up with that trick!" he called over his shoulder, but he stopped when he noticed she wasn't following him any more. He jogged back over to her, "you okay?" he asked, she winced slightly before a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied before sprinting past him, Neil shook his head and laughed before following after her. He soon caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her picking her up off the ground. She wriggled in his arms as he spun her around causing them to fall onto the grass next to them. They laid there next to each other laughing before Neil turned to face her, leaning up on his elbow. 

"I can't believe you'd use my own trick against me" he said.

"You fell for it as well," she laughed, poking him, "so what are we going to do today? As we've managed to both get the same day off this week," 

"I thought we could go to the beach and then maybe go out for dinner," he replied, "unless you want to do something else?" 

"No that sounds perfect," she said smiling at him, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss before they stood up.

"I can't see anything! there's too much blood!" Audrey shouted.

"Where's the suction!" Marcus called. Shaun moved the tube further into her body trying to clear the view for the two older surgeons.

"I think I've found the bleed," Audrey said, "Clamp!" The surgeons continued to work while Neil and Morgan sat in the gallery.

"How did somebody get into the hospital with a gun?" Morgan asked, tears in her eyes. Neil didn't say anything, just kept looking down at Claire, unconscious and open on the operating table.

"How is she?" Alex asked, walking in.

"Still too early to say," Morgan answered, "how's your shoulder?" 

"It's alright," he replied rubbing it, "just knocked it when I tackled the guy, Dr Glassman looked at it when he heard."

"So no permanent damage then?" Morgan asked.

"Luckily not," he replied.

"her bp's dropping!" they heard Audrey shout in the OR and they all stood up by the glass to watch what was happening below.

"I haven't been to the beach in years," Claire said as she walked with Neil.

"Me neither," Neil replied.

"I love feeling the sand between my toes," she giggled as she wiggled her toes. Neil smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I love just being here with you," he said, she leaned into him as he said this and he put an arm around her.

They walked in silence for a little while, feeling the light breeze through their hair and the sun on their skin. They spotted an ice cream truck and decided to both grab one each before heading out to the sea.

"Neil!" Claire shouted, as he splashed her with water. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he replied, faking innocence.

"Yes you did!" she said while splashing him back. They both laughed as they continued to throw water at each other.

Beep.Beep.Beep.The monitor besides Claire's bed could be heard as Audrey walked into her room to check her stats, almost tripping over Park who was sat on the floor leaning against the wall asleep. She looked around the room where she saw Shaun against the wall on the other side of Claire's bed, Morgan curled up in a chair in the corner and Neil in a chair next to the bed clutching Claire's hand. Neil was the only one still awake and Audrey smiled sadly at him before stepping in the room more, Neil lifted his head to look at her.

"Hey," she said, she looked around at the residents again, "Didn't anyone tell them that they could go home?" Neil chuckled softly.

"I tried but they refused to go," he replied.

"They truly are a stubborn lot," she sighed before looking down at Claire, "she should be fine Neil," he put his head up and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I know, but I still worry, what if she doesn't? I don't know what I'd do without her," he looked back down at his girlfriend lying in the bed.

"Neil," Audrey said and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "she's going to be fine."

"it's so nice here," Claire said as they got their food at the restaurant Neil had taken her to.

"It is, I'm so glad Andrews recommended it to me," he replied taking a bite out of his food.

"We should do this more often," Claire said, reaching across the table to hold his hand.

"Definitely, great food, great wine and a beautiful woman," he squeezed her hand, "I could happily do this everyday," she rolled her eyes at him before smiling.

"Shame our work schedule doesn't allow it," she said, turning back to her food.

"We should book a holiday," he replied, "go away somewhere nice, drink cocktails next to a pool and not have to worry about accidentally killing someone."

"Mmm that does sound nice," she agreed.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Claire could hear the monitor as she slowly opened her eyes struggling against the bright lights. her eyes soon adjusted and she looked around the room. She could see Neil asleep with his head on his arms next to her, still holding her hand. She smiled before lifting her other hand and placing it on his head, stroking his hair. He stirred when he felt this and began to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," he smiled to her, "how are you feeling?"

"Shit," she replied, causing him to laugh, "the nurse in the corridor, what happened to her?" 

"Typical you, nearly died and as soon as you wake up you're more worried about other people," he responded but she could tell that he was hiding something from her.

"You're changing the subject," she said and he looked at her sadly.

"Nurse Taylor died on the table," he said.

"That's what I thought you were going to say," she sighed, "what happened to Mr Newman?" 

"He's with the police now," Neil replied and she nodded slowly, "the other residents were here earlier," he said, trying to cheer her up a little, "in fact they were here all night either in the chairs or on the floor," Claire smiled at this.

"That's nice of them," she replied, she held Neil's hand up to her lips and kissed it, "While I was unconscious I kept thinking about that day when we went to the beach and then for dinner afterwards."

"That was a good day," Neil said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"I remember you said something about a holiday," she smiled, "I really think we should do that soon," Neil chuckled before leaning forward to kiss her.

"When you've recovered, we can go wherever you'd like."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for N!


End file.
